After the Mad King's War
by Tactician of Legend
Summary: It's only been a month since the war ended, and almost everything has gone back to normal. well, except for Robin, who still can not let go of one regret...
1. Chapter 1

"Hyah!" I yelled, throwing Thoron magic at a training dummy with all of my might. The dummy fell over, with a lightning bolt sticking out of it, before the magical bolt disappeared as if it wasn't there to begin with.

I felt like taking a break, but there was no reason to. A good sorcerer tries to be as strong as possible- breaks would just weaken me. _And if I took one, I would just think about her. _ I shook the thought out from my head, and shot another bolt.

It had only been a month since the Mad King Gangrel had been defeated, and I should be happy; I should have jumped on the table in victory, like Vaike, or baked a three-story fancy cake, like Sumia. Maybe I should have even been like Sully, and broken out in song!

But no, I just sat there and watched them having fun, with Cordelia trying to make conversation with me.

"Robin, you need to be more positive. We just saved the whole Ylissean Kingdom!" She would say, trying to make me happy. But I knew it would be useless to even bother.

I threw tome magic as quick as I could, finally running out of spells in the book to use. I picked up an Elfire, and went back at it.

By the time I was finished, it was already late, and I could barely stand. I knew it was not smart to waste all of my energy, but it helped me fall asleep faster. I limped out of the training grounds, trying to find my way towards my hotel.

Chrom made sure I got a fancy hotel room after the war, even though I begged, saying I didn't need anything extravagant. Good luck that went, because he refused to budge.

I walked in and waved to the poor guard that was in charge of night duty, and hurried toward my room on the third floor. As I stood outside the room, the smell of something delicious appeared, and I finally noticed how hungry I was.

Slowly, I unlocked the door to make sure it wasn't a thief trying to trick me. Instead, it was Lissa and Maribelle.

Lissa was busy placing food on the table, as if this was her own house, and Maribelle was running around, dusting off my furniture which I seemed to have "neglected" for the last month. Apparently my cleaning did not do for a lady of her class.

"Hi, Robin!" Lissa called to me. _It seems my sneaking abilities need more work._ "I hope you don't mind, I just planned on this being a surprise."

"I didn't expect _me _to be the one surprised, though." Maribelle called from across the room. "It's repulsing how much _dust _is around. do you not take the proper time to clean up?"

_Well, I didn't _plan _on having guests today. _"I guess I'll need to work on it." I grabbed a seat, happy to finally rest my legs.

On the table was almost every food you can imagine, and they all looked delicious, considering Lissa made it (She doesn't exactly know much cooking).

"I would ask you why you're here but…" I let the words fade, because I knew it wasn't needed.

"Chrom asked me to come out and check on you. Apparently, you're the only Shepard who hasn't talked to him since the wars ended, save for maybe Anna, who's been busy selling stuff around town." Lissa set down the silverware, making sure everything looked as fancy as possible. "I wouldn't have needed to if you visited once or twice. Tea?" Lissa poured hot tea into all three of the fancy cups, and set it down.

"Well, Chrom is busy, you know? He just became exalt and all. He told me a story about a former exalt or two, and how they were treated." Well, he only shared stories about _her _to me, but it would be best not to mention it around here.

"Ever since he officially became Exalt, he's been constantly busy with paper work and the like." Lissa continued talking, accidently speaking with her mouth full

"I could not _dream_ of being in his shoes." Maribelle exclaimed, perusing the choices of meat. "Holding people's respect is hard being a royal, so you can only imagine being the Exalt."

Lissa sighed deeply, and nibbled on some potato slices. "He's loved by the people, but everyone seems to be anxious about the wedding that's coming up in a week." I almost choked on my tea at hearing her response.

"What wedding?!" Maribelle yelled, losing her sense of grace for a second. "Last time I checked, the only people getting married in your family anytime soon is you and Ricken!"

"Oh, so you too haven't heard of it…" Lissa said, looking down at her food. "I guess I'll explain it again today. Chrom plans on getting married this Saturday. Of course, he hasn't bothered to tell me who it actually is." Lissa pouted, poking at her green beans.

"Well, is there anything he could have possibly told you about her?" Maribelle said, finally not yelling.

"Well, he told me the person was a friend of Cordelia's, but he refused to say anything else." Lissa said, looking in my direction. "Are you okay, Robin?"

"W-what?" I say, almost hitting myself in the face with my fork. "Y-yeah, I guess I'm just getting tired."

"Well, that's good. I was starting to think you were getting interested in what I was saying." Lissa said, going back to eating her food.

I guess I have no reason to worry, anyway. It was really obvious that Sumia was the person that he would marry, and I was perfectly okay with that choice. Faking a smile toward Lissa, I continued to focus on my food.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up wishing I asked Lissa to find more information about Chrom's wedding, but I completely forgot about it by the time they went to leave. _I guess I really did block it from my head…_

Slowly getting out of bed, I fixed together something from last night, and afterwards left to get supplies in town.

"3 Thorons, 2 Elwinds, and 1 Nosferatu…" I muttered, trying to remember what I was going to buy. _With all of these TOMES, I would have the whole week planned. _

"Rob!" I heard a pleasant voice say to me from behind. I turned around to see Cordelia, with her usual sweet smile plastered on her face. "I knew I would be able to see you in town."

Cordelia was probably the only member I actually kept in touch with since the war, besides maybe her husband Stahl on occasion.

"I hope training is going well?" Cordelia said, her words making me wish I could be as approachable as she was.

I nodded, and let her speak about things she found interesting. She was trying to restart the Pegasus Knights, which was being tough, as she only had Sumia to help her out.

"So, did you hear the news about the wedding?" I asked her finally, and she nodded happily.

"It's being spread around town. Everyone is talking about who it is, why she's never been mentioned…. Some people are even thinking she's a foreign royalty."

"Now, _that _would be a sight to see." I said, trying to imagine a gorgeous princess from a land far away, but all that could come to mind was Flavia, and that left a sour taste in my mouth.

"In other news about the wedding, he's hired all of the Shepard's to be his Grooms and Bridesmaids." Cordelia added, looking at the lances available in one of the shops.

"We're certainly going to get an extravagant wedding, then." I said, brushing a lock of dark red hair out of my face. _This seems pretty soon, though…_ "Anyways, let's get back to the Pegasus Knights."

My day ended up with me hearing Cordelia talk about Pegasi, and her plans for the knights. I was a little lost for the most part, but it was surprisingly interesting. I ended up having dinner with her and Stahl, and at the end of the day, I left their house smiling.

"Well, I guess it's time to…" I checked my pocket, and noticed the TOME list. _I forgot to train for today._ In my head, I was already planning on what to do to make up for the time. It was only six at the time, and I could spend the next three hours training.

I quickly ran in the direction of the shop, hoping they weren't closed, and I was lucky to find the lights still on. "You're here late today." the merchant said, but she didn't bother to ask questions; after all, I was here almost every week to get some more supplies. I went to the training grounds, and practiced again and again, making sure not to miss a hit.

By the time I was done, I felt worse than I did yesterday. _Maybe I'm getting sick?_ I shrugged the idea out of my head, telling myself I'd just go see a healer tomorrow.

It was ten by the time I even exited the training grounds, and I felt like I could collapse from just a push. I walked toward my house, as a man that looked strange stood in my way. "Well, miss, it seems like I'm in the presence of the great Ylissean Tactician herself." The man said. It took me a second, but I was able to identify him as a plegian mercenary. "Well, this is disappointing. I was expecting someone a little more great." He eyed me, as a group of five thieves surrounded me, all probably planning to jump me from behind the second I tried to run.

"I have a TOME to attack you with, you know." I yelled, lying. The only thing I had was my wits, and they didn't seem that useful at this hour.

The man pulled out an axe from behind him, and swung it, aiming straight at me. _This is all my fault. I deserve this…_

"What are you Plegians doing here?" a stern voice proclaimed, and it only could belong to one person: The Exalt himself, Chrom. "Plegians are not allowed to come through Ylisse yet. Why are you here?"

"P-please, let us go, your mighty Exalt! We didn't mean to harm anyone, honest!" The Mercenary cried.

Chrom looked at him with the same expression, but lowered Falchion, which I didn't see him pull out to begging with. "Then why did you have an axe pointed at the royal castle's tactician?"

"W-well, she provoked us!" the mercenary said, trying to act as if I was the villain. _Yeah, right- the limping and tired girl provoked _mercenaries.

"Hmph." Chrom, muttered, and looked at me. "There is no way Robin would provoke you. " Behind Chrom, a sixth thief appeared, silently closing in, and then raising the axe…

"Look out!" a screech came from my throat, as I knocked Chrom out of the way. Somehow, my body was able to crash on the ground, and protect the both of us.

The axe hit the air with a _whish, _and I knew that he would soon attack again.

I tried getting up slowly, but my muscles felt like I just did a long training practice with Fredrick. Chrom ended up pulling me to his level, as he stood straight.

"Robin, you distract the leader, and I'll take out the rest." Chrom whispered his plan in my ear, as I looked at the leader. He was taller than me, and probably already had me defeated.

As Chrom stepped away, I looked at the man. "Why don't you just run home, _tactician?_" the man's goal was probably to make merun away in feat, and let him kill Chrom, but I had a different plan.

"Hyah!" I yelled, trying to catch him off-guard as I rammed myself as strong as I could right into him. As I hit him, I felt a sharp pain in my side, and fell straight to the ground.

"Robin!" Chrom called, as my vision faltered, and everything became black.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have to be dead._ I mumbled. There was no way I would have been able to live through a wound like that, unless a saw a cleric. And I really doubt Chrom would take the time to drag me to one. After all, I was just the tactician. Miriel could easily replace me.

"Aww, Robin!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes up slightly, and saw a bright white light. In front of me stood Emmeryn, looking a radiant as a sun. "It seems you've come to."

"It seems so." I said, a big smile probably forming on my face. "I never thought I'd see you again."

She didn't for a second drop her smile. "Why would I refuse to see you? You were a great friend, and you've kept my family in great company."

_Which I've been pathetic at. _"I don't understand why you'd still even talk to me, after all I did."

She held a finger to her lips, as if telling me to be quiet. "It wasn't your fault, Robin."

"But it was. If I was smarter, than you wouldn't have died." I could feel my eyes burning. _So much for looking graceful in front of Emmeryn._

"Huh? I didn't die." Emmeryn said, but the words sounded less like Emmeryn's. "Maybe you're not out of it." These words now sounded exactly like Chrom.

Through my blurry vision, the lights dimmed down by a lot. Leaning in front of me was Chrom, his blue hair being way too noticeable.

"C-Chrom!" I said, quickly sitting up. "I'm sorry for blabbing like that, it was an accident."

"It's okay." He said, though I quickly decided to not look at him. _How could I have said that in front of him?_

We sat there in silence, for what felt like 5 minutes. Eventually, a maid entered, and left a plate of tea and biscuits.

"I guess Lissa asked for some." Chrom quickly got up, and poured us both cups, adding a decent amount of sugar in mine. "I'd be careful, tough. It's probably hot."

I took a sip, and found it actually perfect. "It's good…" I whispered, taking another sip.

"I was thinking we should talk about what's been going on recently." Chrom said as I put strawberry jelly on a biscuit.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about, really." I spoke, hoping we could change the subject.

"I think there is." Chrom said, leaning his elbows onto the table. "You've barely spoken to me since the whole war was officially over, and the only time you have was when I spoke to you first."

"What do you want me to say then?" I started stirring my tea, looking at my reflection in it. This was the last conversation I wanted.

"I want to talk, Robin. I'm tired of everything that happened as much as you. I just want to say that it's not your fault-"

"Liar!" I said, trying not to cry. "Of course it's my fault! I'm the reason Emmeryn died, and you can't say anything different!"

"That has nothing to do with you!" Chrom shouted, probably looking at me hard. "You weren't the person who pushed her off."

"I may as well been!" I could feel the tears trying to fall. "If I was better, maybe I would have strategized what happened, and then she would be with us." The words were rambling out of my mouth now. "I should have gotten one of the Pegasus riders to go ahead and maybe…" I stopped, as the tears fell.

"Don't blame yourself." Chrom stood up quickly, his tea cup knocking itself over. "Maybe we could have done something, but that's not what she wanted."

"But…" My nose was probably running as well, although I could care less how I looked.

"A day doesn't go by that I wished I was faster, and could have reached her in time." Chrom immediately pulled me in a hug. "But I know that we can't do anything, Robin. And I don't blame you for a second."

"I…" I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. It was like a weight lifted off my shoulder, hearing him talk finally.

He eventually broke the hug, which left me disappointed. "I think we should fix the tea." He went back to filling them up, and I took one happily.

"Thanks, Chrom." I looked up at him, and gave him a sweet smile.

He looked like he would laugh, and he wiped his eyes. "Say any more and _I'll _start crying." He sat down in a chair again, and I decided to do the same. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

The thought finally came back to my head. "So, I felt like asking about the wedding." As I said the word _wedding_, a smile started to form on his face. "Anything important that you need to share?"

"Well, I already chose the decorations, the time, the church, and even the people working it…" He started stirring his tea with a spoon. "I chose them exactly as I thought the person I'm marrying would like."

"And you didn't have her help?" I took a sip, and thought the fact odd.

"Well, the thing is, I haven't exactly told her I like her yet." I almost spit my tea out at that comment. "My goal was to surprise her. She's a good friend of mine, even though we only met a while ago. She's best friends with Cordelia, and even tried to be a Pegasus rider." He looked me straight in the eye. "Oh, and she's also the very best tactician that I'll ever have."

My face glowed red, and I quickly put my tea cup down. "You… Chrom…" My words were stuck.

Chrom he looked red himself, and stood up. "You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me." his face grew about ten times as red after saying that." That wasn't too cheesy, was it?"

I Quickly stood up and hugged him. "No, Chrom. That was perfect."


End file.
